Friday Night
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: Party at the Malfoy Mansion! Guests recall what happen the night before. Read and Review. ONESHOT.


**How many times have I written this already? I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is a oneshot using the plot from my other story, 'Dudley, you're a wizard', in case you were wondering why Dudley is in this, and Draco is friends with everyone.**

**Oh, inspiration: the song, Last Friday night by Katy Perry.**

**I was listening to it today, and wrote this as it came to me.**

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes and yawned. The sun was shining brightly through his window. Why did it have to be morning already? He turned over and was facing Ron Weasley.

Draco leapt out of his bed and stared at the Ron passed out on top of the covers. What was he doing here?

Draco suddenly grabbed his head. It was pounding painfully.

What happened last night?

"Ron, wake up!" Draco nudged Ron.

Ron blinked blearily and sat up.

"What are you doing in here?" Draco asked.

"I wasn't feeling well last night, so I had to lie down, and I guess I fell asleep."

"What are you talking about last night? What happened?"

"You invited everybody to a big party you were throwing, remember? For the end of school? You told us last week." Ron frowned. "Are you okay?'

Draco struggling to remember. He must've had a lot to drink.

"Why don't we see if the others are awake? Maybe get you a hangover potion or something, you look a bit green.."

Draco suddenly threw up on the floor.

"That's it, let's go, Hermione can fix you up." Ron dragged Draco to the living room.

Draco stopped in the doorway, eyes wide as he surveyed the surroundings.

It was a mess! The floor was littered with bottles, cups, chips, and other debris, and for some strange reason, there was glitter all over the walls and ceiling.

Draco's friends were all passed out in various locations in the living room. Ginny was sprawled on the couch and Harry was lying on the floor next to the couch, holding Ginny's hand, which was hanging over the edge. Hermione was passed out on the large mahogany coffee table. Neville and Dudley were lying on the floor in the middle of the room. Astoria was in one of the armchairs.

Luna was the only one awake. She was sitting in the other armchair, with a serene smile on her face, just watching her friends sleep. She hadn't had any drinks the night before, so she was conscious, unlike everybody else.

She turned towards the door when Draco and Ron appeared.

"Oh, I was wondering when everybody was going to start getting up," Luna said.

Harry sat up and rubbed his head.

"Why am I on the floor?" Harry said.

"If there was room up here, you would be with me," Ginny said, looking down at him.

"Do you remember what we did last night?" Ginny asked Harry, who was smoothing down his disheveled hair.

A grin spread across Harry's face.

"Yeah, we went skinny-dipping in Draco's pool,"

Ron was helping Hermione off the table. She groaned as she looked down; her pink party dress was ripped.

"How did that happen?" Hermione said.

"Oh, it happened when you fell off the table," Luna explained.

"Why was I on the table?" Hermione asked, afraid of the answer.

"You were dancing," Luna said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hermione was dancing on the table?" Ron said wide eyed.

Then he gave a wicked smile as he remembered the night before. "You were dancing on the table,"

Hermione blushed and looked away from him.

Astoria jumped up and walked over to Draco.

"I think we kissed last night," she said, as she wound her arm around Draco's waist.

"And I think I took too many shots." Draco moaned, clutching his head.

"Do do want a kiss to make it feel better?" Astoria said seductively, batting her lashes.

"I really don't think that kissing is going to get rid of my headache..." Draco started, but he couldn't finish as Astoria had latched her lips onto his, and pulled him to the floor.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. What the heck? Kissing couldn't take away his headache, but it certainly couldn't make it worse.

"Blimey, don't talk so loud," Neville said wincing as he got to his feet and helped pull Dudley up, ignoring Draco and Astoria on the floor. Neville had seen enough of that last night to even notice.

Hermione summoned some Hangover Potion from her purse {she had made it for Ron, because he always wound up drinking too much at parties, but it turned out everyone needed some} and passed it around.

"Oh, Dudley," Luna said. "The answer is yes, I will."

"Luna what are you talking about?" Dudley said, plopping down on the couch next to Ginny.

"Well, you passed out before I answered your question, so I am answering now." Luna explained.

"Yeah, but what was the question?"

"Will you marry me?"

Dudley fell off the couch.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, I will marry you! I have the perfect dress and everything!" Luna said happily.

Dudley put his head in his hands.

"Er, Luna," Harry said, coming to his cousin's rescue. "Sometimes when people get drunk, they say things that they don't mean, but.."

"So you don't love me?" Luna's voice trembled.

"No! I do love you, but I didn't want to be drunk when I asked you, so let me do this properly..." he got on his knees in front of Luna.

"Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Luna squealed, and threw her arms arms around Dudley.

"Were you really going to ask her?" Harry whispered to Dudley as Ginny, Hermione, and Astoria crowded around Luna to congratulate her.

"Yeah, I was," Dudley grinned. "I was planning on doing it here at the party, with everyone here, but I just had too much to drink before I proposed to her."

"We should have another party like this. Who knows what'll happen next time. Maybe Draco and Astoria." Harry said.

"Don't give her any ideas," Draco was standing behind them, his face covered in lipstick.

"We should defiantly have another party next Friday night." Dudley laughed.

**Hehe. What an exciting Friday night. That would be a sight to see, Hermione dancing on a table.**


End file.
